1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus configured to position a wiring board with a component mounted on the wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116736, in an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera or a mobile telephone, a board on which an external connection terminal is mounted is positioned and fixed in an internal section of the electronic apparatus.
The number of boards that can be mounted in the internal section of the electronic apparatus has decreased as a result of recent progress in downsizing of such electronic apparatuses. Thus a large number of components must be mounted on a single board.
For example, a digital camera needs to include a battery contact connector for electrically connecting a battery, an opening/closing detection switch for a cover of the battery or the memory guide storage unit, and external connection terminals such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) terminal or High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) terminal on a single board. These components are required to be positioned with a high positional accuracy with respect to the chassis or external member, and therefore the components are positioned and fixed by themselves separately.
However when mounting components on the board, the components may be mounted at a position that deviates from the designed position due to a deviation during the mounting procedure or the effect of tolerances.
When fixing a board on which components are mounted in this manner to an external member (cover) or chassis, since positioning with respect to the external member (cover) or chassis are executed respectively using components mounted on the board, an excessive load (stress) is applied to the board or components corresponding to the degree of deviation. This state causes problems such as destruction of the mounted components, peeling or cracking of the soldering connection sections as a result of the distortion or residual stress applied to the mounted components.